


are you down for a distraction, baby?

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Kim Jongin | Kai, Smut, Smut with a little bit of crime solving, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Sehun is worried that his workaholic boyfriend has been too busy with his work so he is desperate to distract him. However, his boyfriend hates it whenever he gets disturbed while he's working so he was having none of it. It's no wonder that he ended up tied to the office chair, as his boyfriend said, out of necessity.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 30
Kudos: 256
Collections: CASE–94: Round One





	are you down for a distraction, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this one! The prompter said to go wild so that's what I did. I hope I didn't overdo it do though. I would also like to thank the mods for organizing this fest! I'm excited for the Sehun fics that we are all gonna get!

This isn’t one of Sehun’s brightest ideas. Well actually, he has a lot of ideas that are quite--questionable but this one is definitely up top. He wonders if this is somehow worth the risk but as he feels the adrenaline and the thrill coursing through him, all rational thinking is tossed out of the metaphorical window. His boyfriend has been busy with work for the past week and it is driving him nuts. His boyfriend only comes home to take a shower and change clothes then he’s gone again even before Sehun could say more than three sentences to him. 

Sehun is worried that his boyfriend might be overworking himself too much. Every time Sehun asks him how he’s doing, he always says that he’s busy working on _the_ case. The case that he’s been working on for almost two weeks and now he’s gotten busier as the case progresses. Don’t get Sehun wrong, his boyfriend previously had cases that took him months to work on but he has never seen him this fixated on one certain case and even his workmates have been texting Sehun and telling him that his lover hasn’t been eating properly either. Sehun understands how important his boyfriend’s job as a police detective is but he should take care of himself too. But if he can’t take care of himself now since he’s too busy then it’s up to Sehun to take matters into his own hands. 

It’s already late night by the time he arrives at the police department. Luckily, it’s not a busy night so he’s able to come in without disturbing anyone. A few familiar faces greet him when he arrives at the bullpen. They’re his boyfriend's co-workers that he is already well acquainted--some can even be considered as his friends--already. 

“Hey Sehun, what brings you here?” Kyungsoo, one of the detectives, asks in pleasant surprise. 

“Jongin didn’t come home again so I brought clothes and food for him,” Sehun answers with a smile as he raises the paper bag he’s carrying. 

“He’s still holed up in his office. I’m so glad you actually came, please talk some sense into him.” Chanyeol, a police officer adds. 

“Is it alright? I just wanted to drop these off.” Sehun tries to act coy.

“Of course, Sergeant Kim and Captain Choi are already off duty so you may stay at Jongin’s office,” Kyungsoo assures. 

Sehun mentally sighs in relief at that. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if they say he isn’t allowed. He doesn’t ask any more questions and just thanks them instead. Mark, one of the newer officers, offers to bring him to Jongin’s office because the said detective barely lets anyone in his office disturb him. 

“Detective Kim?” the newbie asks as he knocks on the door. No response. “Detective Kim?” 

“Spill it, Lee.” came Jongin’s gruff response from the other side of the door. 

“Someone’s here to see you.” 

“Is it related to my case?” Jongin asks. 

Mark fidgets for a bit. “Uhm… no.” 

“Then tell them to fuck off, I’m busy.” 

Mark flinches and turns to him to give him an apologetic yet nervous smile. Sehun simply shakes his head at the younger. “It’s alright. You may go, I’ll handle this. Thank you.” he says as he gestures for the other to go. 

Mark nods and goes back to the bullpen to join the other officers. Sehun heaves another sigh and knocks on the door once again. He doesn’t stop knocking on purpose and soon enough he hears a series of footsteps before the door is roughly pulled open.

“I told you that they should fu--” Jongin’s eyes widen when he’s suddenly face to face with his boyfriend. “Sehun? What are you doing here?” 

“I got worried so I bought clothes and food for you. I thought you would at least appreciate it instead of telling me to--what did you say again? Fuck off?” he lifts the paper bag as he places his other hand on his hip. 

Jongin does not bother to hide his frustration. "Babe, you didn't have to go. I'm still busy since there are new leads today." 

"I know, I know." Sehun lets himself inside of Jongin's office. The detective groans before closing the door and returning to his seat where he's reviewing a stack of case files. "I'm just here to make sure that you eat. Kyungsoo told me you haven't eaten since morning." Sehun takes out the food container that he brought. 

"Sure, leave it at the table then you may go." Jongin waves him off. 

"I'm not leaving until I'm sure that you have eaten properly. I even dropped by your sister's place to ask for help in cooking that meal. I also baked some cupcakes for dessert." Sehun huffs. 

"Jesus," Jongin runs his fingers through his messed up hair. "Fine, I'll eat." 

Sehun smiles triumphantly as he takes a good look around the office. Jongin keeps his gaze on him as he opens the container to start eating. “What are you still doing here? Shouldn’t you go home?” 

“Thank you for bringing me food, babe. Have a seat.” Sehun says in a sarcastic tone. 

Jongin huffs in annoyance but he proceeds to eat the food that Sehun brought. The younger watches him with satisfaction. 

"When are you coming home?" Sehun asks. 

"I was planning to drop by this morning." Jongin answers.

"I meant actually coming back home, dropping by doesn't count." Sehun retorts. 

"Can't tell. I have a new lead for the case and I think it might be connected to some of the previous cases before. I'm dealing with a dangerous perp." Jongin explains. 

Even as his boyfriend is eating, he is still browsing through a case file. "Can't you at least stop working while you're eating?" Sehun complains. 

"Can't afford to waste any more time. I don't want this to end up as a cold case or worse, it might get passed onto Major Crimes and they'll get the credit." Jongin didn't even spare a look at him. 

"Is this case really more important than the limited time I am asking you to spend with me?" 

Jongin looks up at him. "No, you can't do that." he sighs in defeat. "This is such an important case Sehun. But me prioritizing this doesn't mean that you aren't important to me as well." 

"I know but…" Sehun takes a seat at the edge of Jongin's desk. "I am worried for you. You should rest too. What if you get sick because you aren't taking care of yourself? How will you be able to work on more cases then?" 

Jongin closes the folder and smiles at him for the first time that night. "I hate it when you use that against me." 

"Eat up, detective." Sehun clicks his tongue.

The younger of the two looks around Jongin's office as the other is preoccupied with eating. Sehun may be a college professor but he can definitely keep up whenever Jongin tells him about a case he's working on. After all, Sehun teaches logic and philosophy. 

Sehun reads the notes that Jongin has written on the whiteboard in his room and he also browses through the map that is currently marked with pins and strings. 

"Jongin, have you checked for a pattern regarding these crimes?" Sehun asks. 

"I thought you wanted me to take a break? Why are you suddenly bringing up the case?" Jongin asks, amusement evident in his tone. 

"Your criminal is a complete psychopath." Sehun shudders. "Do you think the perp has a fetish?"

"A what?" Jongin cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Look at all the victims." Sehun points at the pictures plastered on the board. "They all have long ash brown hair and brown eyes. That shade of brown isn't natural so they definitely had it bleached, is it a coincidence that all four victims so far have the same look?" 

"Do you think I didn't notice that? The perp has a type, not a fetish. We traced all their contacts and our guy has been on one night stands with them." Jongin explains. Sehun crossed his arms as he perches himself at the edge of Jongin's desk again. "The perp arranges these one night stands to check out the victim's places, that's enough motive for a robbery. One of our female officers is planning on going undercover, perhaps the perp would like to hook up." he adds. 

"But why not rob them right after hooking up?" Sehun muses. 

"I had a similar case to this one last year, all criminals have their own ways of thinking." Jongin shrugs. 

"What if the perp is looking for something?" Sehun asks. Jongin stops eating to look at him. "These victims were all robbed, two of them survived because they weren't at their place when the perp was there." Sehun points over at the board. "Don't you think that he's returning to their places to look for something? Because based on the list of things that were robbed that you have here, they're not much value. Also, the perp can't remember who the specific girl is hence the similarities in the victims." 

Jongin drops his chopsticks on his desk and opens the case file once again. It was as if something struck him. He hastily looks through the different folders piled on another table in his room. 

"Holy shit, I think I just made a connection." Jongin gasps. He shows Sehun a different case file but this time it's for jewel theft. "This happened before the murders of these victims have begun. The description of the perp matches." 

"If this lead is correct then your undercover cop won't work." Sehun points out. 

"No, we can still proceed with that as a backup plan. We got hold of the perp's phone and I sent it over to cyber operations." Jongin opens the door to his office and shouts out Mark's name. 

The young officer quickly scurries his way to the detective. "What is it, detective Kim?" he asks. 

"I need to follow up information on the perp's phone. Go to cyber operations and tell them to hurry up. Whatever is in that phone might lead us to the next possible victim." he orders. 

Mark says a quick, 'yes sir' once Jongin sent him off. "So, you're pretty close to closing this case huh?" asked Sehun as Jongin closed the door. 

"Yeah, I thought I reached a dead end. I'm glad you probe a lot on my work, you gave me a tip." Jongin slumped onto his chair. 

"Does this mean you have some time to spare while you're waiting for that follow up on the phone and on that undercover mission?" Sehun asks. 

"I have to catch up on paperwork for my other cases. I've been too focused on that one case for too long." Jongin rolls his chair over to his other desk where the computer is stationed. "You should head home now. I've already eaten." 

Sehun's brows furrow and his lips jut into a pout. "I just helped you solve a case and you're telling me to leave?" he whines. 

"You came here well aware of how busy I am," Jongin says. 

"Can't you spare a little bit of time for me? You're barely home nowadays. Plus, I helped you with the case so don't I deserve a little bit of reward at least?" Sehun bargains. 

"I'll take you out to dinner once I close this case." Jongin offers. 

Sehun groans in disbelief. "No way, you always cancel those plans because of work." 

"What do you expect? This is my work, Sehun. It's not like you're any better, you take your work home too." his boyfriend remarks. 

"Well at least I'm willing to put down my work for a while whenever you want to spend time with me." he sulks. 

Jongin heaves a deep sigh and Sehun nearly breaks out into a grin. Just a little more pushing until his boyfriend breaks. 

Sehun hops off of the desk to walk towards Jongin. He leans down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, giving him a back hug as he's still seated on his chair. 

"Just spare an hour or two for me, yeah? Then you can go back to work. I'm worried that you might overwork yourself." says Sehun, voice soft as he brushes his lips against Jongin's neck. 

Jongin leans into his touch, arching his neck as a cue for Sehun to continue. "You really missed me, huh?" Jongin asks. 

"So much." Sehun murmurs, peppering his boyfriend's neck with kisses. "Just let me have this. I haven't touched you for almost two weeks." 

"Wait," Jongin rasps as he turns his chair so that he's facing Sehun. In a swift motion, he stands up and switches their positions so that Sehun is the one sitting. Jongin then leans down to capture Sehun's lips in a needy kiss. 

It's almost embarrassing how eager Sehun is. He's quick to part his lips and grab Jongin's hair. His boyfriend rests a knee on the chair to keep him in place, not like Sehun wants to be anywhere else. 

He closes his eyes as he indulges himself with Jongin's lips. The kiss was filthy with all teeth and tongue but it's exactly what he needs. Jongin grabs him by the wrists and pins them against the armrest. He hums in contentment. 

It all shatters when he feels something tight against his wrist. Sehun's eyes snap open just as Jongin breaks the kiss. "What the--" 

"Jongin!" he hisses when he realizes that Jongin just used a nylon cable tie to keep his wrist on the armrest. He was about to get up when his boyfriend keeps him in place and effortlessly does the same with his other hand. 

"Sorry babe, I really need to get this work done today. I know it's uncomfortable, bear with it for a bit. I’m doing this out of necessity." Jongin says. 

He can't even struggle to move his arms because it might only tighten the cable ties. 

"Really? You're really going to keep me tied up here so that you could work?!" Sehun exclaims. 

Jongin simply places a finger against his lips. "If you make any noise someone will walk in and I'd really have to send you off by then." 

Sehun bites his lip but not before glaring daggers at his boyfriend. "You're evil." he mutters. 

Jongin simply rolls Sehun and his chair out of the way before grabbing a monoblock chair to use instead. Jongin starts typing away on his computer while Sehun tries to look for something to distract himself with. 

He sees none so he decides to distract Jongin instead. "Hey, why do you even have cable ties in your office?"

Jongin acts as if he didn't hear him. "I'm asking you a question. I want to find out if you do this often." Sehun sarcastically adds. 

Jongin grunted but he kept his focus on the computer. "I fixed the wires for my computer the other day and does it look like I'd want anyone else in this room?" 

"You know you could have just used your handcuffs." Sehun snickers. 

"Handcuffs will still give you movement. This one restricts you more." Jongin scoffs. 

"That's sexy." Sehun comments. 

Jongin simply gives him a judging look before returning his attention back on his paperwork. "Oh come on, if you were gonna do this then you shouldn't have kissed me at all. You're mean." he complains.

"Keep quiet or I'll use that duct tape on you." Jongin warns. His voice sounded calm but Sehun can tell that it isn't an empty threat. 

One thing he learned the hard way once is to never rile Jongin up when he's working on a case. That's exactly what Sehun wanted to do when he first stepped into the precinct, he knew it wasn't a good idea at all yet he still proceeded---so now here he is, tied onto a chair. 

But it's not like Sehun has any plans on giving up either. He came in here to distract Jongin but he somehow managed to help him with his case too so Sehun thinks he deserves a reward at least. 

Luckily, his legs and feet aren't tied up so he's putting that to good use. He slides off his shoes and he lightly taps his foot against Jongin's leg. His boyfriend shows no signs of annoyance so Sehun took that as a go signal to continue. He starts by nudging his foot against Jongin's leg first and when his boyfriend shows no reaction, he slowly rubs it up and down on his leg. Jongin visibly stiffens but he still doesn't make a comment. 

Sehun, now smug as ever, trails his foot higher. He rubbed his socked foot over Jongin's crotch and he smiles innocently when the detective shoots him a warning glare. 

"Don't test me, Sehun." 

Sehun smirks. "Keep working then, I'm only trying to relieve your stress," he says.

Jongin holds his gaze and Sehun licks his lips as he continues to circle his foot over the slowly forming bulge on his boyfriend's jeans. 

"Well you're stressing me out even more." Jongin retorts. 

Sehun fakes an offended look. "How could you say that? I brought you food and helped you with your case? Is a little bit of a reward too much to ask?" he pouts. "You wanted to get rid of me so soon that you haven't even noticed that I'm wearing the long coat you gave me during my birthday." 

It was the first time that night when Jongin spared him more than ten seconds to look at him. "Why would you wear that when you're just going to drop by my office?" the detective in Jongin jumps out. 

Sehun is wearing the long, expensive beige coat that Jongin got for him. He always told Jongin that he'd only wear it on important occasions like their dates--tonight is not one of those days. 

"Care to find out?" Sehun asks, voice sounding suggestive. 

That definitely got Jongin's attention. The detective stands up and leers at him. Sehun straightens himself on his seat and shows off the coat. 

Jongin looks like he's contemplating. He eyes the stack of paperwork on his desk once again before returning his attention to Sehun. He hesitantly reaches over and began unbuttoning the fully fastened coat. 

Two buttons down and Jongin suspiciously looks over at Sehun who only flutters his eyes at him. Soon enough the whole coat is unbuttoned. Jongin gulps before spreading it open, like a present waiting to be opened. 

Jongin's eyes darken and Sehun internally celebrates his victory. 

"Fuck…" Jongin breathes out. He can't keep his eyes off of the other. 

Before leaving their shared apartment, Sehun has already decided that he's not coming back without getting fucked by his boyfriend first so he got himself dressed up, more like underdressed, in case he needs to give Jongin a little more 'push'. 

Sehun was wearing a thin and almost see-through black silk shirt that was tucked in the sweatpants he had on. It was almost offensive to see the pants matched with the very revealing top he has on. 

"Do the honors?" Sehun lifts his hips and gestures towards his sweatpants. Jongin licks his lips before pulling the garment off and he feels his throat going completely dry upon seeing what his boyfriend is currently wearing underneath.

The oversized shirt nearly reaches his mid-thighs and it has matching underwear and long black socks. Sehun smugly looks up at his boyfriend, completely satisfied with the reaction. "You like it?" he asks as he stretches out his leg, the black fabric only shows off how flawless and pale his skin is. "I wasn't sure if you'd be into this but… I think I got my answer." 

Jongin walks towards the door to make sure it's locked, Sehun would've jumped at him if he wasn't tied up. 

"You really went outside late at night wearing only… this?" Jongin's voice is deep and authoritative.

"I had my sweatpants on and my coat as well. This is for your eyes only and no one else’s." Sehun says nonchalantly as he crosses his legs. 

"Still, you're so reckless. If my colleagues didn't know you well, they would have asked you to open your coat for them to check and do you know how pissed I'd be if that happened?" Jongin reprimands. 

"It's part of the thrill. I walked to the stop and took the bus like this, all for you." Sehun chuckles. 

Jongin leans down and places his hands on top of Sehun's bound wrists so that they are eye level. "Well I don't like it. I don't want you risking anyone else seeing you like this ever again." he grits. 

"Do you like it though?" Sehun asks again. 

Jongin shamelessly checks him out again. "I fucking love it."

"I took pictures when I was at home. I was just planning on sending those to you while you were working at first, but then I thought it would be better for you to see the real thing." Sehun raises his leg to feel his knee against Jongin’s crotch. 

It’s funny how Sehun is the one tied up to a chair right now yet he feels like he has so much power and control over his boyfriend at the moment. It’s always so easy to rile Jongin up. 

“Tell me what you want.” Jongin rasps. 

“I want this…” he grinds his knee against the bulge in Jongin’s pants. “Inside me,” he says. “If you’re going to be busy with work, then at least have the decency to fuck me so hard that I’ll be able to feel you for days.” he challenges. 

There was suddenly a mischievous glint in Jongin’s eyes. “Not yet though,” he says before stepping back until he was out of Sehun’s reach.

Sehun looks at him in disbelief. “Wait, what? What do you mean not yet?” he asks. 

“Your tactics might have worked on me but that doesn’t mean I’ll give it to you that easily.” he takes something from his pocket. “You have the guts to come into my office to disrupt my work while dressed inappropriately. You should be punished, no?” 

Sehun eyes the baton that Jongin uses when he’s out in the field. He stretches it out and he taps it against his palm. His mouth nearly waters at that sight alone. It’s such a shame that Jongin no longer wears his police uniform ever since he got promoted as a police detective, it would have been even hotter. Then again, Detective Kim Jongin wearing a leather jacket, a fitted shirt and jeans is just as sexy too.

Jongin gently taps the tip of the baton against Sehun’s neck before sliding it down to his chest and onto his navel, then he rubs it back up. “You like this?” this time it’s Jongin asking. 

Sehun closes his eyes and leans his head back. He suddenly feels the baton pressing against his nipple causing him to squirm. “Use your words, babe.” Jongin says. 

“I fucking love it.” Sehun gives the same response as Jongin did a while ago. 

He feels the baton against his skin again, it brushes lower and lower until it reaches his inner thighs. Jongin strokes it up then down again. He’s not even touching him but he feels so turned on already. 

Sehun whimpers when Jongin plays with the socks. "Well someone's needy." Without warning, he lifts the baton and smacks it against Sehun's thigh. 

Sehun's breath hitches and his pale skin easily reddens. Jongin looks into his eyes. "Do that again," Sehun whispers. Jongin repeats the action but he does it at his waist this time. Sehun's breathing becomes heavier as he squirms in his seat. 

"Don't close your legs," Jongin orders when Sehun presses his thighs together. When Sehun doesn't move, he yanks the pale male's legs apart and lightly trails the baton on his inner thighs up to his crotch. 

He slips the baton under the waistband of the underwear and lightly pulls at it just enough to make it snap against Sehun's skin. 

_"Ah!"_ he gasps when Jongin smacks him again, legs lifting involuntarily. 

"Keep quiet. If someone knocks on that door and asks us a question, we're ending this." warns Jongin. 

Sehun bites his lower lip and nods. Jongin circles the tip of the baton over his nipple, the pink nub hardens and he moves onto the other. Sehun shivers, his back arches and he presses his thighs together once again. A smack lands against his thighs again and Sehun whimpers before spreading his legs like before. 

Jongin rubs a soothing palm over his pinkish skin. "Color?" he asks. 

"Green," Sehun replies with a sigh. 

It may be Sehun's first time dressing up for Jongin like this but that doesn't mean that they haven't tried different things before. Sehun nearly presses his legs together again when Jongin uses the baton to stroke over his clothed erection. 

"Jongin please," Sehun pants. 

Jongin continues to tease him with the baton by running it over the smooth expanse of his skin and onto his most sensitive areas. He kept squirming on his seat causing the cable ties to tighten. His wrists already had red marks on them. 

Jongin places the baton on his desk but Sehun doesn't take that as a chance to be relieved. They were just getting started. His boyfriend admires him in the lingerie one more time before grabbing the hem of the shirt and yanking it up. 

He hisses when Jongin leans down to suck on one of his nipples, wetting it with saliva and circling his tongue on the erected bud. He flicks the other nipple with his thumb before lightly pinching it. Sehun moans again when his teeth graze them. Jongin moves to suck on the other while he plays with the other with his fingers. 

"Volume, babe." Jongin softly reminds as he leaves a hickey just above Sehun's chest. “You can cum if you want to,” he says as he slowly starts to stroke Sehun’s cock.

“What are you up to?” Sehun skeptically asks. 

Jongin gives him a devilish smile that promised him a lot of things. Sehun is already hard from all the teasing, it will only take a few more pumps until he gets his release. He bucks his hips to meet the pumps of Jongin's hand but the detective suddenly stops touching him the moment he is about to climax. 

"Jongin!" he whines. 

This. This is what he’s up to. He can cum if he wants to but Jongin will continue to rile him up like this. 

Jongin opens one of his drawers and takes out one of the spare neckties that he brings in case he has to meet some higher up or whenever he has to be in court to testify. Sehun instinctively closes his mouth. The detective gives him a look. "Open up." 

“I’ll be quiet.” Sehun pleads. Jongin stretches the necktie with his fingers. “I promise I’ll be quiet. You don’t have to use that.” he rambles. Jongin raises a questioning brow at him. “If I make any noise, you may go back to work.” 

That last sentence only perks up Jongin’s interest even more. “Are you sure?” he asks as if it was a challenge. 

“Yes,” Sehun says with a strained voice. “I can stay quiet.” 

Jongin simply shrugs his shoulders and starts to stroke him once again. Sehun’s jaw falls slack into a silent moan. He feels himself nearing his release once again but just like earlier, Jongin stops just in time. 

Sehun nudges his boyfriend’s leg with his foot. Jongin looks at him with concern. “You okay?” Sehun nods. "Then why?" Jongin asks, feigning innocence. Sehun shoots him a glare, he stomps his feet onto the floor and rolls his hips. Jongin looks amused. 

  
  


Oh how the tables have turned. 

  
  


"You know," Jongin takes something from his pocket. "I haven't seen how your outfit looks from the back." he takes out his swiss knife. 

He cuts the cable ties and Sehun quickly rubs his wrists to soothe the pain. Jongin doesn't give him enough time though since the detective forces him to stand up before kicking the chair towards the side. 

Sehun feels more exposed now that he's standing up. Jongin circles him like a vulture that found its prey. He was wearing a thong. It was made of lace on the front while the thin black string disappears in between his asscheeks. Jongin grabs his ass and squeezes in contentment. 

"Bend over the table," he orders. 

Sehun gulps nervously but he also feels his cock twitching. He is definitely getting much more than he bargained for. 

"Ah, wait a sec." Jongin says. He piles the case files on his desk and transfers them to a different surface. 

Sehun lets out a muffled grunt since it's such a mood killer. "So impatient." Jongin chuckles once he's done. He positions himself behind Sehun and pushes him down on the table with a hand on his nape. He uses his other hand to grab a handful of Sehun's ass. 

Sehun reaches forward to grab the edge of the desk for leverage, toes curling in anticipation. 

He smacks his ass and Sehun keens. Jongin watches as Sehun's skin blushes prettily before repeating the action. Sehun's muffled moans were throaty and needy, practically begging to be fucked. 

"You really think you can just barge in my office and have things go your way easily?" Jongin grunts as he lands the third smack. "You disrupted my work though, so I won't make things any easier for you." 

Sehun's cock is a slobbering mess by now but Jongin continues to neglect it and continues to practically worship Sehun's ass instead. 

Then, finally, Jongin pulls the panties down until they're pooled down Sehun's ankles. "Any lube?" Jongin asks. 

Sehun slightly turns his head and directs his gaze at his coat. Jongin checks and he finds a packet of lube in one of the pockets. "I have to give you credit though," he rips it open using his teeth. "You really wthought this through." 

Jongin dribbles the lube on his fingers and warms it up. He rubs his fingers over Sehun's perineum and hole before pushing one in. His brows raise in interest. "You prepped yourself." He easily adds another. 

Sehun squirms, fully leaning his whole weight against the table. His boyfriend scissors his fingers and easily finds his prostate. His back arched beautifully as Jongin continued to abuse that spot. He feels himself nearing his release once more but right when he’s on edge, Jongin pulls his fingers out.

His legs nearly give in but Jongin hooks his arm by his waist for extra support. “Are you enjoying this?” Jongin chuckles. 

Sehun musters the courage and strength to turn around and flip his boyfriend off. Jongin looks even more amused. He was about to reach for his own cock to tug himself to completion when Jongin suddenly pinned his wrists against his lower back. He whines in frustration. God, he’s so turned on. His boyfriend is always hot but he’s even hotter when he’s like this, authoritative and controlling.

Sehun can feel his boyfriend’s hard erection against his ass. He pushes his hips back, just to feel more of the other. He could feel Jongin tensing above him. “Condom?” Jongin asks almost impatiently, voice sounding strained. 

Sehun smirks triumphantly, about damn time. “Check the other pocket,” he says. His boyfriend pulls back a bit. He cranes his head to look at Jongin. His boyfriend was currently unbuckling his belt while he was biting on the condom and damn, it was such a sight to see. 

Jongin meets his gaze, the police detective huffs before pulling down his jeans and opening the condom. Sehun braces himself against the desk as Jongin applies the condom and lubes up his cock. Turns out the teasing isn’t over yet because his boyfriend doesn’t put it in just yet. 

Sehun huffs in frustration. “Jongin please,” he whimpers. 

Jongin hushes him by slowly pushing his cockhead in but before Sehun could even enjoy that, he pulls out. “Fuck,” Sehun gasps. “I swear to God, once I get the chance to tease you like this--” 

Jongin cuts him off by thrusting in, Sehun muffles his moans on the back of his hand. "Yeah? Well that depends if I do plan to give you the chance." he grunts. He tightly grips Sehun’s hips as he starts out to slowly roll his hips.

It’s torturous, Jongin isn’t giving him the pace that he wants. Jongin’s thrusts were deep enough to graze his prostate but not fast enough to give him the stimulation that he wanted. “Harder,” he pants, his nails scratching against the table. 

Jongin sucks harsh kisses onto his neck as he gives Sehun one deep thrust that nearly has him jerking forward against the table. “You like that?” he whispers.

“Yes, yes--” Jongin clasps his hand over Sehun’s mouth to muffle his moans. He braces his other hand on the desk for leverage, pulls out then slams forward. Jongin does not hold back as he greedily fucks into Sehun. 

Jongin is thankful that his office has soft flooring because the whole precinct would definitely be hearing his desk scraping against the floor right now if it didn't. 

This is just exactly what he needed after working day and night for this damn case. He can't believe he lasted this long in depriving both him and Sehun of this pleasure. One hard thrust had Sehun nearly screaming. Jongin lifts one of Sehun's legs onto the desk to give him a better angle. 

"You look so sexy like this." Jongin praises. "You're so hard too, having sex in _my_ office gets you off that much huh?" He starts thrusting again. "Should I fuck you in the holding cell next time? Or how about the interrogation room? I can pin you against the two-way mirror, you're such a slut I'm sure you wouldn't care if anyone watches." 

Sehun's walls clench around him as he lets out a whimper. Jongin groans harshly, "You're so fucking tight." 

He pulls one of Sehun's arms back and pins his shoulder against the desk with the other to angle his thrusts better. "Oh, _ah_ … yes." Sehun moans as he reaches for his cock. Jongin harshly tugs at his arm making his back arch in a slightly straining angle. 

"Don't touch yourself." 

Sehun sobs as he clutches as the edge of the desk once again. Jongin thrusts into him mercilessly until he's spilling onto the condom. Sehun milks him through it as Jongin slows down. 

Sehun whines pathetically, he badly wants to come too. "Jongin please," 

Jongin pulls out and disposes of the condom onto the trash bin. He turns back and sees Sehun still slumped over the desk, his knees trembling. 

Jongin sits on his chair and urges his boyfriend to move. With a deep breath, Sehun shakily pushes himself off the desk before climbing onto his lap. "Do you want to come?" he asks. 

"Yes please," Sehun nods. 

Jongin grabs a hold of his cock and starts stroking. Sehun nuzzles his cheek against Jongin's neck as he lets out a low hum. He reaches down and inserts two fingers in Sehun again.

"Relax. You're close, right?" He asks. 

Sehun moans breathily as he rests more of his weight against his boyfriend. It wasn't that difficult for him to find Sehun's sweet spot this time. It did not take long until Sehun's a squirming, whining mess on his lap, his moans were muffled against Jongin's neck. 

Jongin should have known that having a nearly naked and needy Sehun on his lap while he's fully clothed is a very huge turn on. 

"Jongin---I'm close." Sehun pants.

Jongin pulls his fingers out and pumps Sehun's cock a few more times until the other is spilling onto his hand. "All good?" Jongin asks before kissing Sehun through his orgasm. 

Sehun lazily responds at first since he's still sensitive but he hums in satisfaction and returns the kiss with much intensity when he recovers a bit. 

When they break apart, Jongin kisses the tip of his boyfriend's nose while Sehun smiles bashfully at him. 

He rolls his chair closer to his desk to grab the box of tissues to clean up. "Your shirt," Sehun winces as he wipes the tissues over Jongin's shirt. 

"My jacket will cover it up, don't worry." Jongin chuckles. "Get up, you still have lube all over you." 

"I can just wash up when I get home." Sehun says when he gets up. 

"You're not going home yet." Jongin says as he helps Sehun clean up. Sehun shoves his hand away when he playfully squeezes his ass. 

"Why not? I've done my purpose." Sehun jokes. 

Jongin rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to let you walk out of this place alone while looking like that." he says. "And it's very late, you're coming home with me later." 

"You're telling me that I'll be hanging around in your office until later?" Sehun asks. "I shouldn't have used my trump card so soon then." 

Jongin shakes his head in amusement. "Too late for that, now go and get dressed before someone knocks on the door." 

Sehun picks up his clothes on the floor first. He was about to pick up the underwear when Jongin beat him to it. He holds out his hand to take it back but his boyfriend simply stuffed it in his pocket. 

"Hey, give me that back." he lightly kicks his shin.

Jongin smirks. "Consider it as part of your punishment, I'm not letting you wear these again for now. I don't trust you." 

"You're annoying." Sehun makes a face at him as he pulls on his sweatpants. He sees Jongin leering at him because the pants perfectly show off his perky ass. It won't matter later, his coat is long enough to cover him. 

"Take that shirt off and keep it in the paper bag." Jongin orders again. "It's dirty too." 

"I don't have a spare." Sehun complains. 

"Wear the shirt you bought for me instead." Jongin takes a shirt from the paper bag that Sehun brought. It's a shirt with their precinct logo on it. 

Sehun shrugs off his shirt and takes the one that Jongin gave. "Might as well flex my cop boyfriend." he grins. 

"You look like a trainee here while dressed like that." Jongin snorts as he takes a pack of wet wipes from his drawer. 

"I'd make a lousy cop and you know it." 

"Yep, you hate working out so you won’t last a week during training.” Jongin agrees. 

“By the way are you serious about keeping my underwear in your pocket? What if you forget about it and pull it up instead of your badge or gun while you’re working?” Sehun asks with a snort. 

Jongin laughs. “Well that would be amusing. At least the perp would know I’m not single.” 

Sehun makes a face at him as he takes more tissues to clean Jongin’s desk. “You’re gross.” 

“First of all, I’m not the one that wore lingerie to seduce my boyfriend while he’s working.” Jongin retorts. 

“It was for stress relief.” Sehun clears out as he sits on the edge of the desk, he ends up grimacing. 

Jongin doesn’t make a comment but instead, he stands up and gently pulls Sehun to sit on his much more comfortable office chair. Sehun blushes at the gesture but he still glares at the smug expression on his boyfriend’s face. 

“So will you be going back to your paperwork now?" Sehun asks after a few moments of silence. 

"Should I?" Jongin asks. "I can work on them once I've taken you home." 

Sehun looks at him with concern. "Do you even have any plans on sleeping at least?" 

"I'll catch up on sleep once this case is over. I swear." he promises. 

"You better do because if you still don't come home right after this case, I will march down here again with an even more obnoxious plan." he lightly threatens. 

"Does it get even crazier than this?" Jongin huffs. "What will you do next? Come in here wearing a long coat with nothing underneath?" 

A thoughtful look crosses Sehun's face and Jongin immediately takes it back. "No, do **not** do that. You could get arrested for public indecency." 

Sehun flirtatiously smiles at him. "Arrest me then, officer Kim." he teases as he once again rubs his foot dangerously close to Jongin's crotch. 

Jongin grabs him by his ankle before pulling him close along with the chair. "Gosh, you're so damn horny." he whispers. 

"Your fault." Sehun retorts. 

"No worries baby, I'll make it up to you." Jongin leans down to kiss him. Sehun clutches onto the collar of his shirt to pull him down. Jongin rests his knee on the chair while he grabs Sehun's jaw with the other. Their tongues pressed against each other, there was a lot of lip biting and licking involved. It was addicting. 

  
  


A loud knock on the door is what made Sehun jump on his seat, Jongin does not stop kissing him though. 

They hear a knock once again and this time, Sehun pushes his boyfriend back. Jongin pulls away with an annoyed expression on his face. 

"What is it?" He grunts. 

"Uh… cyber operations tracked something from the phone." He hears Mark's voice. 

The annoyance is quickly wiped off of Jongin's face, Sehun brushes his thumb over Jongin's lips before pointing at the door. 

Jongin opens the door and tells Mark to come in. The young officer momentarily freezes when he steps in the office. It doesn't take a genius to connect the dots. 

Jongin's lips were swollen, Sehun is wearing different clothes, the messy hair, the cleared desk, Sehun's flushed face, and the obvious smell of sex lingering in the room. Sehun felt sorry for the younger cop. 

"Any new leads?" Jongin clears his throat. 

"Uhm, yes." Mark hands a folder over to Jongin. "They are able to recover some of the contacts of the perp. There are two possible victims left." 

"Good. Make sure to contact these two immediately, we might need another person to go undercover as well in place of the other victim. We can keep track of them from there then we can catch our perp red-handed." Jongin says as he scans through the file. 

"Detective Seulgi and Detective Irene are ready to go in place of the women. We're just waiting for your go signal, sir." 

"Our perp always strikes during evenings so that gives us time to prepare. We'll have to split up into two teams to watch over the victims." Jongin says. "I'll talk to Captain Choi regarding this once we have our briefing in the morning." 

"Alright sir, anything else?" Mark inquires. 

Jongin shakes his head. "No, good job at the follow-up Lee. I'm much more relieved now that we are no longer stuck in a dead end. I'll head home first since I need to wash up. I won't take long." 

"I see, I'll inform the other officers then. I'll see you later." His eyes fall onto Sehun and he immediately blushes. "You too, Sehun." he nods before scrambling out of the office. 

Sehun raises an eyebrow as the young cop leaves the office. "Is he going to be alright?" 

"He'll be fine. That kid has this obvious crush on you, by the way." Jongin snickers. "Seeing you like this is bound to make him feel things." 

Sehun's mouth gapes in surprise. "A crush? I doubt it. I think he's just flustered because we aren't exactly subtle with what we've just done." he scoffs.

"Oh the crush is real, alright. It's your fault for coming here and looking all pretty and shit. Every time you come in here, my co-workers act as if you leave a trail of sparkles and rainbows." 

Sehun chuckles in amusement. "Well to be fair, my co-teachers think you're hot." he shrugs. 

"Can't blame them." Jongin agrees. He takes his car keys, wallet and jacket. "Put your jacket on, I'm taking you home." 

Sehun does as he's told. They leave Jongin's office together. Jongin informs Kyungsoo and Chanyeol that he'll be gone for a while. 

Sehun doesn't exactly know what he looks like right now but based on the amused look on Kyungsoo's face and the knowing smirk on Chanyeol's, he probably looks like he just got a good fuck. 

Sehun avoids eye contact all the way through while he does his best to not look like he's limping. Jongin has a hand on his lower back as he leads him out of the bullpen. 

"Take your time, detective Kim." Chanyeol yells out as they leave. 

  
  
  


"Was it that obvious?" Sehun asks once they get in the car. "I thought only Mark would catch on." He says as he puts on his seatbelt. 

"You got me to get out of my office, that alone is a sign that you got me to relax a bit." Jongin laughs lightly as he starts the engine. "It’s not a big deal, they’d thank you for it if they could.”

Sehun groans in embarrassment. “Remind me to not drop by your office for a while.” 

  
  
  
  


When they arrived at their shared apartment, Sehun wanted to jump into the bed and sleep but Jongin made sure to pull him into the bathroom for a quick shower first. After washing up, Sehun puts on one of his bigger shirts before throwing himself on the bed. 

Jongin watches him in amusement before grabbing a fresh change of clothes. “Now you’re exhausted.” he teases. 

Sehun yawns and rolls onto his stomach as he watches his boyfriend. “I have a lecture at 7 AM so I need to catch up on sleep by then.”

Jongin fixes his hair before glancing at the clock, it’s only 3 AM so Sehun can still get some sleep. He takes a seat on the bed. “Hey, I’ll be going back to the office.” 

Sehun clings onto his arm. “You’re not going to stay for a while?” he mumbles. 

“I have paperwork to get back to, I’m sure you are aware of that.” he lilts. 

“Mmhmm… fine, will you be back tonight though?” he frowns.

Jongin pats Sehun’s still damp hair. “I’ll be back once we arrest our perp. You gave me a lead with your simple observations earlier, so thank you.” 

“You better be home tonight or else.” Sehun manages to threaten despite feeling sleepy. 

“Or else what? You’ll seduce me again?” 

Sehun doesn’t get to reply because the other has fallen asleep already. Jongin gives his boyfriend one last gentle kiss on the forehead before getting ready to leave. He makes sure to set an alarm on Sehun’s phone so that he doesn’t miss out on his lecture before leaving.

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun wakes up to the sound of the alarm on his phone. He whines before grabbing his phone to switch the alarm off. He checks the time, 6 AM, that gives him enough time to get ready and go to the university. A smile graces his lips because he knows that Jongin is the one that set the alarm.

He also gets ready to leave. Before heading to the university, he sends a text to Jongin. 

_thanks for setting the alarm, babe._

_what would i do without you <3 _

Jongin replies not long after. 

  
  


_no prob. see u tonight_

  
  


Sehun was in a good mood the whole day despite the dull ache on his lower back. He finishes his lectures and he even worked on his lesson plan in advance. When he was ready to clock out of work, he realized that he worked later than usual. No rush though.

It was around seven when he got home. A smile immediately graces his lips when he hears the faint sound of the television as he was unlocking the front door. He sneakily opens the door and quietly steps in. He grins when he sees Jongin on the couch with takeout food prepared on the coffee table. 

He sneaks up from behind the couch but before he could even come close, Jongin turns around and pulls him down. Sehun lets out a loud squawk as he falls onto the couch. “It’s a pretty dumb idea to sneak in on a cop, don’t you think?” Jongin chuckles. 

Sehun giggles as he hugs Jongin. “It was worth a shot. Welcome home.” 

“Welcome home.” Jongin returns the greeting. “I bought takeout, I hope this is fine.” 

“This is perfect.” 

They spent the rest of the night eating and watching horror movies while Jongin narrates how they closed the case that day. He’s in a very good mood and that makes Sehun happy. More than halfway through the movie, there was less watching and more touching. 

And as Sehun kisses Jongin that night, he couldn’t help but feel like he’s on cloud nine. Who would have thought that he’d get way more than he bargained for when he came up with his supposedly ridiculous idea? 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
